


Life's Funny That Way

by kuhlaine



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon!Klaine, M/M, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuhlaine/pseuds/kuhlaine
Summary: Blaine realizes he and Katy Perry are both expecting a child in a few months.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Life's Funny That Way

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this random lil drabble! This is based on canon - so Rachel is currently pregnant with Klaine's baby!

Kurt refuses to get out of bed in the middle of the night – his skincare routine is a total loss if he doesn’t get at least eight hours of sleep – but Wednesday night he’s startled awake when he realizes Blaine’s side of the bed is empty. His fingers roam over the crumpled up sheets, now cool to the touch, and begins to panic. Blaine had been by his side, body warm as a furnace, what felt like minutes ago. The pale moonlight casts patterns along the ceiling of their bedroom – the sun still long from peeking through the cracks in the blinds. He sits up, looking around their room and peeking at the en suite bathroom, but Blaine is nowhere to be found.

“Blaine?” he calls out, still blinking the sleep out of his system.

“Living room,” Blaine calls back, his voice unusually low.

Kurt’s brow furrows as he pulls himself out of bed. He peeks out the bedroom door to see Blaine curled up on the couch in the living room, illuminated by the dim glow of his laptop screen. Kurt is ready to question why Blaine is sitting up on the computer at such an unholy hour – on a weeknight of all times – when he notices the tears streaking Blaine’s cheeks. Blaine sniffles, eyes still glued to his computer as he wipes at his cheeks with the quilt he has wrapped tightly around himself. The sight launches Kurt into protective mode, fully ready to fight whoever has somehow hurt his husband in the middle of the night.

“Are you okay? What’s going on?” Kurt asks in one breath as he flies to Blaine’s side, wrapping an arm protectively around his hunched shoulders.

Blaine takes several shaky breaths before he answers. “Katy Perry’s pregnant.”

The first thing Kurt feels is relief, but it’s quickly overtaken by confusion. He peeks over Blaine’s shoulder at his computer screen. It’s a still from what looks to be a music video – Blaine’s musical idol dressed in a gorgeous white gown, cradling her pronounced belly.

“Uh, that’s great… good for her.” Blaine nods in agreement with Kurt’s sentiment, leaning his head on Kurt’s shoulder. “But why are you crying?”

The question sets Blaine off again – his emotions quickly overwhelming him as he falls into a fit of sobs.

“She’s g-going t-to be a mom, at the same time I-I’m going to be a-a… a dad,” Blaine manages to finally choke out.

Kurt smiles fondly at his husband, his heart warming as he pulls him in close and places a sweet kiss to the top of his head. “Yeah, you’re right,” he mumbles against Blaine’s hairline.

“What if our babies are born the same day?” Blaine announces with a gasp.

“Rachel will hold that baby in before she has to share a delivery date with Katy Perry, don’t worry.”

They laugh together at the thought of the tantrum Rachel would throw if she went onto labor the same day as Katy Perry – Kurt’s sure they’ll have to deal with a meltdown or two once the news of the pregnancy gets back to Rachel. Her hatred for sharing the spotlight has only grown over the passing years.

“I just can’t believe it…” Blaine murmurs once their laughter has subsided. “I used to sing along to her songs every day on the car ride home from school and now we’re both going to be parents in a few months.”

Kurt detects the nervousness in Blaine’s voice. He reaches between them and links their fingers, smiling at the cool press of Blaine’s wedding ring – the ring he refuses to take off, even for bed.

“Life’s funny that way sometimes,” he replies, and he’d be lying if he didn’t admit that tears were beginning to form in his eyes at the look of pure excitement on his husband’s face.

Blaine, always so in tune with everything and everyone, notices immediately, and leans in to kiss him.

“It really is,” Blaine replies before kissing their interlocked fingers and guiding his husband back to bed.


End file.
